Love will conquer all
by SarahV82311
Summary: This is if Augustus never died and him and hazels health start to improve. Will contain lots of drama, suicide attempt, hospitals, surgery, pregnancy, and much more. This isn't all sad but some parts are but most are happy
1. Chapter 1 Love will conquer all

Hi this is my first fanfiction I've always been more into twilight but recently got into the fault in our stars by John Greene I do not own any characters

Summary:

This is if Augustus never died and if there slowly healing from there cancer with lots of bumps along the way there will be a lot of drama, hospitals, icus, pregnancy, suicide attempt and much more.

This story begins when Augustus gets out of the hospital and hazel ends up in it.

Chapter 1. Love will conquer all

H pov

I new gus wasn't going to make it the cancer was just to much for him and I know it's going to hurt so much to loose him I haven't heard any updated on gus for 3 days now as I have shut myself away in my room it just hurts so much knowing I'll out live my star crossed lover it's to much to bare I can't take this pain my lungs hurt so much I can't take even more pain.

I fall to the floor in tears next to Phillip then I get an idea I don't have to out live him we can die together.

I start to get excited and go into the kitchen and see know ones home I grab a knife and go back to my room twisting the knife I in my hand thinking what I'm about to do and how I'll end this suffering.

AW pov

I was getting out today I was so happy my tumors were finally starting to shrink I just wish I could tell hazel grace but she won't talk to anyone but that's OK because I'm gonna surprise her with dinner tonight our parents agreed to give us the night alone as they'll be out of town .

I can't wait to surprise her I'm so excited.

My mom just dropped me off in front of hazels and I go into the house and set out dinner that my mom made us.

Then I walk up the stairs not knowing I was about to see the worse thing imaginable...

H pov

I couldn't take it any longer the pains to much.

I think I just heard the door they're going to try and stop me.

No NOOO! They won't stop me I'll beat them to it.

It's now or never I hear someone walking up the stars.

As they're about to open the door I scream I LOVE YOU AUGUSTUS WATERS.

Then I plunge the knife near my heart and fall to the ground in a puddle of blood I start fading out as I hear yelling that sounds like Augustus.

AW pov

Once I had dinner set out I went up the stairs to get hazel as I get close to her door I hear her yelling

I LOVE YOU AUGUSTUS WATERS so I'd thought she'd seen me threw the window

Ahhh dam my surprise is ruined I said laughing

I open hazels door as I see her plunge a knife near her heart and fall to the ground

NOOO please God Noooo! Hazel baby please wake up hazel please! HAZEL!

I get my cell out and call 911 telling them to get hear immediately

After I hang up I hear gurgling to see hazels eyes open

Me: God hazel what have you done!?

Hazel: I'm ... (gurgling blood) sorr..ry..

Me: hazel please baby I love you why would you try to take your own life shh shh donot talk now an ambulance is on they're way your going to be fine

Hazel: I.. lo...ve.. you..

Tears are streaming down my face and I'm holding on to her as I press a towel to her chest and kiss her forehead saying

Me: your going to be alright I know it please don't close your eyes please.. okay?

Hazel: ...

Me: okay hazel? OKAY!?

she closed her eyes oh god she closed her eyes I can't loose her not now not ever...

The paramedics got here and weeled her out as I follow them to the hospital

I try calling our parents but no one answers.

I get to the hospital and am told I'll have to wait while she's in surgery.

Oh god I might loose her I can't loose her I end up so angry with myself for not keeping her safe that I punch the wall so I sit down and wait

Hour 1: I can't take it she better be OK I'm pacing the waiting room now

Hour 3: I call Issac

Issac: hey dude whats up? I heard your out?

Me: (tears streaming down my face and he can hear me crying)

Issac: dude what happened? What's wrong?

Me: its.. it's hazel

issac: is she ok? Are you at the hospital? What happened?

Me: she tried to.. to kill herself cuz she knew I wouldn't make it.. but now shes in surgery and it's been hours with no updates and I can't get a hold of our parents! !

Issac: dude calm down you should of caled me sooner I'm on my way I'll have my mom drop me off

Me: Ok

I continue crying till issac gets here and he trys to calm me down

Hour 7: I'm starting to go crazy with worry this is all my fault issac is still here but he hasn't been able to calm me much

Hour 9: the surgeon comes out and tells us the surgery is over but she's in the icu and will need to stay at least a week

augustus is so happy that she was going to live and runs up to her room

when he sees her tears start to flow agian she looks so pale and there are wires connecting to her from every direction

I sit down hold her hand and start to sing to her

Baby,  
>now that I've found you<br>I won't let you go  
>I built my world around you<br>I need you so,  
>baby even though<br>You don't need me  
>now<p>

Baby,  
>now that I've found you<br>I won't let you go  
>I built my world around you<br>I need you so  
>Baby even though<br>You don't need me,  
>You don't need me oh, no<p>

Baby, baby,  
>when first we met<br>I knew in this heart of mine

That you were someone I couldn't forget.  
>I said right,<br>and abide my time

Spent my life looking  
>for that somebody<br>to make me feel like new  
>Now you tell me that you want to leave me<br>But darling, I just can't let you

Baby, baby,  
>when first we met<br>I knew in this heart of mine  
>That you were someone I couldn't forget.<br>I said right,  
>and abide my time<p>

Spent my life looking  
>for that somebody<br>to make me feel like new  
>Now you tell me that you want to leave me<br>But darling, I just can't let you

Now that I found you  
>I built my world around you<p>

I need you so, baby even though  
>You don't need me now<p>

Baby, now that I've found you  
>I won't let you go<br>I built my world around you  
>I need you so<br>Baby even though  
>You don't need me<br>You don't need me no, no

When i got to the end of the song I saw her eyes were open

Hazel: I love you

Me: not as much as I love you I'm so glad your ok

Hazel: me too and I'm sorry.. I dont know what I was thinking

Me: shh baby its ok well talk about it when your better okay? I gave her my crooked smile which she loves

Hazel: okay

A/N that was the first chapter tell me how you like it and if you'd all like me to continue and I promise the whole story won't be all drama like this they're will be more happy moments then sad


	2. Chapter 2 Hospital visits

Chapter 2 hospital visits

H pov

It's been 3 days since I've been in the hospital I cant believe how stupid I am to even attempt suicide I'm already dying as it is my mom and dad freaked out when they hear Augustus' s message and rushed here but I was already awake so I reassured them that I was ok and that I wouldn't try it agian so now I'm not allowed to be by myself because my mom's to worried I'll try it agian but I won't I'm happy now that Augustus isn't dieing as fast and we still have some time maybe with a little bit of faith we can kick this cancer in the ass.

My cell pinged letting me know I have a text message

Augustus: hey babe how you holding up?

Me: I'm ok just wish you were here to cuddle with I'm feeling lonely ;)

Augustus: I'm on my way need anything?

Me: A cheese and broccoli pizza

Augustus: I'll be there soon okay? :)

Me: okay :)

Then my nurses came in and changed my bandages which really hurt so when Augustus got here I was curled up in the fetal position crying.

AW pov

I walked in to hazels hospital room to find her in the fetal position crying I hurried and put the pizza down and rushed over to her trying to calm her

Baby look at me what's wrong? please don't cry are you in pain?

All she could do was nod I hurried and got a nurse and told them to get her some pain meds while the nurses gave it to her I got in the bed with her and cuddled against her holding her to me whispering to her

Hazel Grace it'll be ok I hate seeing you in pain I love you so much

a half an hour later when the pain meds kicked in she sat up as much as she could with my help of course and I gave her the pizza.

H pov

As I started eating me and Augustus just had small talk and would kiss occasionally we decided to watch a movie that was on the little tv but we both fell asleep before it even started.

When I awoke later that day Augustus was still sleeping and I just looked at him and wondered how I could get so lucky.

At 12 Augustus woke and kissed me before getting up to go get us lunch.

The doctors came In and told me I can leave Friday it's currently tuesday.

Friday came and I was now home getting ready to go see Augustus and issac.

When I got there Augustus was waiting outside for me to help me out of the car and down to the basement.

AW pov

I helped hazel to the basement thinking of how fragile she is and deciding that its my job to protect her I love her to much to loose her I kiss her on the lips and ease her onto the couch so she doesn't break open the stitches.

Hazel: so issac I have the perfect person for you to meet how about we all go on a picnic tomorrow at funky bones?

issac: sure it couldn't hurt I guese what's her name?

Augustus: she never said it was a girl.. haha

issac: DUDE don't joke with the blind man

Hazel: anyway as I was saying her name is Kaitlyn and she's my best friend

issac: Ok I can't wait this is the first time I've been happy since monica

I go sit next to Hazel and tell her I love her and that I'll always be there for her then we watched a movie and she went home since she was tired I fell asleep a little while after she left.

A/N

how do you guys like it good or bad? please review


	3. Chapter 3 Picnic

Chapter 3 Picnic

AW pov

I couldn't wait today was the day we were going on our picnic with Issac and Katelyn the day me and hazel will finally have that conversation about why she did it i know she needs to talk about it or she might try it agian or maybe I'm just afraid she'll try it agian? I question myself why? why would she want to leave me? take away my love and rip it in two I love her so much that I don't think she sees but I'll make her see how true my love is.

I got up and got dressed and went to pick up Hazel and Katelyn when I got there Hazel rushed into my arms and kissed my lips.

Me: I love you Hazel Grace

Hazel: I love you too Augustus Waters

Me: okay

Hazel: okay

We pick up issac and head to funky bones where we lay out a blanket and sit down watching the children play on the fake bones just thinking I hope I get the chance to see my child running around.

I pov

When I got in the car I introduced myself to Katelyn she was beautiful well as far as a blind man can tell her voice is like bell chimes so beautiful yet also erotic.

After we started eating I decided to get to know her better I ask her about her life, her parents, school and lots of other things we got along really well by the time we were done eating her hand was in mine.

I started to think how I don't need my eye sight not when I have friends like these that are always here for me and hopefully soon a girlfriend that will love me for me.

Me and Katelyn decided to take a walk so that Augustus and Hazel could talk.

Me: I didn't know that I was going to like you this much..

Katelyn: Me either.. is it crazy if I say I think I'm falling for you?

Me: Only if it's crazy that I've already fallen for you

Katelyn: Do you believe in soulmates?..

Me: Why yes. Yes I do.

Katelyn: I believe I've just found mine.

Then Katelyn leaned in and kissed me and I deepened the kiss it was so passionate yet so full of love.

I love her. Wow I love her. Less then 3 hours and I already Love her I can't believe it I'm finally gonna be happy agian.

H pov

I'm just staring at gus just thinking why I would dare do the unspeakable.. Issac and Katelyn left 10 minutes ago

I start to cry thinking I almost made myself loose him

Augustus: Hazel Grace what's wrong? he says with a worried look please babe look at me.. please

I look up at him as tears stream down my face

Me: I'm just so sorry soo sorry I don't know why I would do something like that it just hurt so bad that you would die before me I couldn't bare to loose you

Augustus: Well then I have great news..

Me: What is it?

Augustus:My tumors are shrinking I'm not NEC yet and will need a surgery or two but I'm not dying on you anytime soon see Hazel Grace I told you I'd fight the cancer for you

Me: Oh Augustus I'm so happy for you

My breathing hitches and I loose my breathe for a second in the excitement

Augustus: Hazel?.. Hazel breathe babe breathe that's right slow and deep breaths

Me: Sorry...

Augustus: Its ok just take it easy you need to rest you still have stitches let's bring you home

We then all got in the car noticing how Issac and Katelyn were holding hands and kissing.

We dropped off Issac and Katelyn at Issac's house then I brought Hazel up to her bedroom and layed down with her where we both fell asleep until dinner time.

K pov

I love him I can't believe I'm already in love with him this was fast when I left this morning I didn't think I'd fall in love but I did and I don't regret it Issac is so amazing so sweet and charming and we can't forget handsome.

He pulls me up to his room and lays me on his bed where we continue to make out I keep thinking I can't wait to claim him as mine.

_Forever_ and apperently it must of slipped out cuz he responded.

Issac: And ever

He then pulls my shirt over my head asking if I'm sure I nod at first but then realizing he can't see I say yes I'm more than sure...

a/n yes they have sex

AW pov

I wake up with a start realizing Hazels not next to me and I start to panic

oh god where is she I can't loose her then I hear her throwing up in the bathroom and I rush over to the door and open the door to see her sprawled on the floor trying not to be sick agian.

I rush over to her and pick her up and bring her back to the bed placing Phillip next to her bed.

Me: babe what's wrong?

Hazel: chemo

Me: oh I'm sorry baby you should of woken me I would of helped you to the bathroom

Hazel: I'm sorry..

Me: Its ok Hazel Grace it's ok I'm here now and I'm always going to be here for you

A/N review please good bad? what would you guys like to happen any ideas? leave them in a review I'm sorry my chapters arnt very long I'll try and make them longer in the future


	4. Chapter 4 AN

A/N sorry you all thought this was a chapter I just wanted to let you know before I write the next chapter that with hazels cancer it will get worse before it gets better might even be more then 1 chapter before she starts to get better now in there chapters it will be mostly Augustus pov and how he's coping with thinking she's not going to make it and he starts to loose hope but never fully looses it and the situation with hazel strengthens Issac and Katelyns relationship


	5. Chapter 4 The incident

Chapter 4 The incident

AW pov

It's been 2 weeks since the picnic and everything was going good I even had gotten my own apartment which is a surprise for Hazel her parents have already agreed to let her move in under the condition I call if anything ever happens but she's been seeming better lately I couldn't wait to ask her something important tonight and if everything goes as it should we'll be sleeping in our new apartment tonight where her equipment has already been set up.

I spend that day getting everything ready for our special night but I'm getting a little worried I haven't heard from Hazel yet and it's already 2 PM she always texts me when she gets up..

At 5 pm I drive over to Hazels to pick her up I knock on her door and her parents tell me she's out back so I walk around the house to see her laying on the ground sleeping or so I thought I decide to just watch her so I layed beside her just staring at how beautiful she is and how lucky I am to have her until I realize she's not breathing properly so I try to shake her awake when her eyes open she looks at me as she gets her breathing back to normal.

" Are you ok Hazel? " I said with worry in my voice  
>" ya.. just passed out sorry" she said in a whisper<br>" what do you mean you passed out? are you sure you want to go out tonight? "I said starting to panic that she's not ok  
>" yes Augustus I'm fine let's forget it and just go okay? " Hazel said<br>" ... okay " I said not wanting to fight with her

I helped hazel in the car and we drove to the new apartment. When we got there I helped her out as she pulls Phillip beside her.

" Augustus where are we? " Hazel asked  
>" Well its a surprise just follow me " I said as I gave her my crooked smile which she loved<p>

We went up stairs and I unlocked the door as I said  
>" This would be our new home that's if.. you want to live with me of course? "<br>" Oh Augustus I love it I can't believe you did all this for me... thank you " Hazel said as she leaned in and kissed me  
>" I love you " I said<br>" As I love you" Hazel replied  
>" Okay " I said<br>" Okay " Hazel replied

We went into the kitchen to see dinner was already set on the table I went and opened a bottle of champagne as I popped the cork I said  
>" Prepared by our mothers no dought"<br>" Of course " Hazel said

We sit down and start to eat as we talk about the new apartment and how we should decorate it.  
>Then I noticed she was just pushing her food around her plate and not eating.<br>" Is something wrong Hazel? " I asked growing concerned  
>" Just not hungry I guese " Hazel said<br>" Are you sure your ok baby? " I asked getting worried after I didn't receive a response I looked at her and saw tears in her eyes which made me panic I knew something was wrong..  
>" Hazel baby please answer me " I begged<br>" No " she whispered tears streaming down her face  
>I rushed over to her and took hold of her and pulled her into my lap.<br>" What's wrong Hazel? " I asked tears in my eyes from worry for her  
>" Its just.. everything's so wonderful I just.. I just don't feel so goo... " I look at her scared to realize she's passed out yet agian it felt so wrong for her to be limp in my arms<br>I decided to postpone the rest of the night and carried her to our bed.  
>Then I went in the living room to get myself together and call her father. I sat down on the couch and called.<br>" Augustus what's going on? Is Hazel ok? " her dad asked  
>" She's.. well sir I'm not sure when i picked her up she had been passed out in your yard and then she wouldn't eat her dinner and when i asked her why she said she didn't feel good well actually she didn't finish her sentence because she passed out agian i put her in our bed " I said in a rush<br>" Well she hasnt been sleeping well maybe it's her body's way of telling her she needs some rest it's happened before just watch over her and call me if anything else happens " he said  
>" Will do sir "I said and hung up<br>I go back in t b email bedroom and decide to lay down with her. I just watch her for hours making sure she was ok.  
>Around 1 am her eyes shot open and she started struggling to breathe I shot out of bed as fast as I could and took her in my arms and rushed her to my car.<br>" It's ok Hazel it's ok just hold on well be there soon " I said  
>On our way to the hospital I called her dad<br>" Augustus it's after 1 am is she ok? " he asked worried you could already here him getting ready and waking his wife already knowing why I'd be calling so late  
>" No sir she can't breathe we're in route to the hospital now we'll be there in 5 minutes " I said with tears in my eyes<br>" We're on our way take care of our little girl till we get there " he said  
>Then the line went dead.<br>When we got to the hospital they rushed her away from me down the hall to the OR only yelling  
>" The tumors grown we have to operate it's suffocating her "<br>I started to cry imagining the worse and started to scream  
>" I CANT loose her she's MY everything! "<br>When our parents got there we were told to sit and wait till she's out of surgery.

**14 hours later**

" Son calm down its going to be alright " my dad said trying to calm me  
>I took the ring out of my pocket and stared at it twirling it around in my fingers wondering if I'd ever get the chance to give it to her... tonight was suppose to be one of the happiest nights of our lives and now it's the worst.<p>

"Augustus you'll get your chance don't you worry about that our Hazel is a fighter she'll pull through don't you worry about that " her father said trying to convince himself more than me.

"Why don't you call Issac and tell him about Hazel " my mother suggested

I went outside the hospital and called.

" Issac I'm sorry.. for calling so late.. " I said trying to stop my tears  
>" Gus what's wrong why are you crying.. did she say no? " Issac asked<br>" It's Hazel.. you guys might want to come down to the hospital.. I'm not sure if she's going to make it this time.. " I said as tears stream down my face  
>" Oh man dude sorry we'll be there in 10 minutes how is she? What are the doctors doing? Is it more fluid in her lungs? " he shot out all at once<br>" _I.. I_ _dont_ _know_ _they_ _didn't_ _say_ _much_ _only_ _that_ _the_ _tumors_ _grown_ _and_ _they_ _had_ _no choice_ _but_ _to operate_ " I answered  
>" <em>It's gonna<em> _be ok_ _she's_ _strong_ _we're_ _5_ _minutes_ _away_ _now_ _just_ _hold_ _on_ _buddy_ _Katelyns_ _driving_ _like_ _a_ _maniac_ "

" _Were_ _here_ _man_ _now_ _hang_ _up the_ _phone_ " he said as I saw him walking towards me  
>" <em>Oh<em> _right_ " I said  
>Katelyn came over and hugged me<br>"_I've__known Hazel forever and believe me she'll__pull through she always does _" Katelyn said  
>I just continued to cry and fell into her arms as issac came over and hugged us too and we were all crying.<br>We stayed like that for over an hour and decided to go back inside to see if a doctor has come out.  
>when we got inside Katelyn ran into the arms of Hazels mom as they both cried together.<p>

About an hour later we saw a doctor finally come out to speak to us.

_" Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster your daughter is being moved to the ICU we have successfully been able to remove most of the tumor in her left lung but she has__unfortunately gone into a coma we don't__know how long it'll last I'm__sorry "_ the doctor said

Then everyone started to cry knowing that she may never wake up.

A/N good or bad? Reviews please


	6. Chapter 5 Time goes on

Chapter 5 Time goes on

**2 weeks later**

AW pov

" _Were not sure how long she'll be in a coma if she ever comes out " _the doctor said  
><em>" Noo.. this can't<em>_be happening "_ I screamed

I sat at her bedside for the millionth time and held her hand as I started talking to her.

" _Hazel_ _Grace_ _if_ _you'd_ _just_ _wake_ _up_ _I'd_ _make_ _you mine"_

_" I would marry you Hazel Grace do you hear me I'd__marry you just.. please wake up my love so we can have a future so we can have a chance to finally live"_

_" I'm madly deeply and truly in love with you if I could hear you say anything anything at all I would c want to hear you say okay please just say okay"_

When I didn't get a response for the zillionth time I started to cry.

Her father and mother came in later that day and convinced me to go home and sleep and shower.  
>Issac was there as usual with Katelyn waiting on any news but when they saw me they knew nothing had changed<p>

_" She'll come out of it Augustus I have faith in that " _Katelyn said

I just crashed on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**1 more month later**

_" She's__been in a coma for far to long now her body won't__be able to take__much more you need to think about taking the life support away" _thedoctorssaidtotheLancaster

_" We will not__give up on our daughter now get Out! " _Mr.Lancastershoutedatthedoctor

Serves him right he should know by now we would never give up on Hazel Grace.  
>I can't believe I've been without the love of my life for a month and a half I miss her so much I miss her voice and how we were always jokingaround I miss her lips on mine and feel of her body as we fall asleep in the same bed.<p>

I miss everything about her she's my world.  
>The doctors have been able to remove most the cancer from her and a couple chemo sessions and she could be cancer free but they want her to wake up first before they do the chemo.<br>I'm so happy she's not terminal anymore so so miserable she won't wake up she's my everything and I'm nothing without her.

**3 months and 17 days after surgery**

_" Hazel Grace you listen to me and you listen good they're__going to take you away from me if you don't__wake up in the next 24 hours do you here me fight Hazel you can fight the darkness come back to me Hazel please my love come back to me " _I begged

Then I started to s I no I song that makes me think I found her

_" It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_  
><em>Without saying a word you can light up the dark<em>  
><em>Try as I may I could never explain<em>  
><em>What I hear when you don't say a thing<em>

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
><em>There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me<em>  
><em>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall<em>  
><em>You say it best when you say nothing at all<em>

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_  
><em>But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd<em>  
><em>Old Mr. Webster could never define<em>  
><em>What's being said between your heart and mine<em>

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
><em>There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me<em>  
><em>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall<em>  
><em>You say it best when you say nothing at all<em>

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
><em>There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me<em>  
><em>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall<em>  
><em>You say it best when you say nothing at all "<em>

_" I love you soo much Hazel Grace " _Isaid

_" Okay " _I said already knowing I wouldn't get a response

_" Okay " _... did I just here that? It must be my imagination but I couldn't help but look with hope in my eyes..

I looked up at her and saw her eyes were open Her Eyes Were Open!

_" Hazel Hazel oh baby its ok everything's__gonna be ok now I love you soo soo soon__much Hazel Grace " _I said

_" I love you too Augustus Waters__" _Hazel said

_" Why__are you looking at me like that it hasn't__been that long Augustus jeez "_

I started to cry.

_" Augustus what's__wrong ? " Hazel asked_

_" Hazel it's__been longer than you think I don't__wanna scare you but it's__been over 3 months " _I said

_" 3 months how could I be out 3 months just from fluid in the lungs.. "_

Igulpedknowing what was coming

_" What happened to me Augustus? "_ Hazel asked

_" Your tumor grew they had to operate you've__actually had several surgeries the last few months they removed almost all of the tumor" _I said

_" Does this mean I'm__not dieing? "_ She asked

_" Just a couple more chemos and you'll of kicked cancers ass once agian _" Isaid

I couldn't wait any longer I got up from the chair and kissed her. The kiss was full of love and desperation.

_" Okay " _I said finally knowing I'd get my answer

_" Okay " _Hazel said

A/N Reviews welcome good or bad please and thank you


	7. Chapter 6 The proposal

Chapter 6 The proposal

H pov

_" Augustus I'm__fine stop worrying " _I said

" _Sorry_ _Hazel_ _I_ _just_ _can't_ _believe_ _your_ _awake_ " Augustus replied as he sat down in the chair by the bed

_" I have to call everyone " _hesaid

_" Go ahead " _I said

AW pov

I can't believe she's awake! I gotta call everyone I pick up my phone and call her dad.

_Ring... Ring.._

_" Augustus__any news? " _he asked as he always did

_" Yes sir, I have great news She's__Awake! " _I said with a smile on my face

" Oh thank god, we'll be right there " he said before hanging up

15 minutes later her parents burst through the door and launched themselves at Hazel.

_" Hazel oh baby we've been worried out of our minds "_ her mother said hugging her

_" Hazel_ _never scare me or your mother like that agian young lady" _her father said who then smiled and said while hugging her

_" But I'm soo glad your ok "_

Then Dr. Carter came in who has been her doctor the last 3 and a half months.

_" Hazel your awake you have no idea how glad that makes me im Dr. Carter ive been your docter that last 3 and a half months how are you feeling? "_ Dr. Carter said

_" Better then I can ever remember thank you Dr. Carter " _Hazelansweredwitha smileon herfacerealizingshewon'tneedPhillip anymore

Then Mr. And Mrs. Lancaster hugged there daughter and followed Dr. Carter out of the room to discuss further about how she's doing and when she can go home.

H pov

_" Augustus I'm__curious about something I heard you say right before I woke up.. I could of__swore you said they were gonna take me away from you if I didn't__wake up what did you mean by that? " _I asked

_" They were gonna pull the plug Hazel you have no idea how much I've__missed you over these past months it was hell without you here " _heanswered

" _It's__ok I'm__here now I'm__okay now "_I said

_" No let me finish, before I met you I was content__with life but after I was realli living you are the light in my life my everything and I don't__wanna spend one more day without asking.." _Oh god he got down on one knee..

_" Will you say yes and become my wife, will you do me the honor of marrying me? " _heaskedwith nothingbutloveandhope shining in his eyes

_" Yes " _I didn't even have to think about it my answer was always yes

Then he slipped the ring on my finger and got off his knee and kissed me so passionately.

Then my parents walked in the room.

_" Guese what mom we're getting married! " _Iannouncedwitha smileplasteredonmyface

_" Congratulations honey we're so happy for you " _my mother said before her and my dad hugged me and kissed me on the cheek

" _Dr. Carter said he would like to observe you for a couple weeks and then you can go home to your apartment with Augustus " _my fathersaid

AW pov

_" Hazel I'll__be back in about an hour I have a surprise for you " _Isaid

_" hurry back__before I get lonely okay? " _Hazelsaid

_" Okay__" _I said with a huge smile on my face

Then I kissed her and left the room exiting the hospital I called Issac

_Ring.. Ring.._

_" Hey Augustus how's__she doing " _Issac said

I didn't wanna give anything away so I acted depressed.

" _Can_ _you_ _and_ _Katelyn_ _meet_ _me_ _at_ _the_ _hospital_ _in_ _an_ _hour_ _I just..__could really use the support " _I said trying not to laugh at how lame I sounded

_" Ya sure we'll be there " _Issac said

Then I hung up.

I went and put my suit on and got Hazel a dress to wear later for her surprise and then I drove and picked us up some Chinese food and Hazel some flowers then i drove back to the hospital rushing to her room so I could get there before Issac could see that she was awake.

As I walked into her room I started explaining my plan.

_" so Hazel I thought we could play a trick on Issac and Katelyn well mostly Katelyn since Issac can't__see but it'll totally freak him out we're gonna pretend your still in a coma at some point your going to jump up and say something which will be soo funny since they still think your in a coma" _I said trying not to laugh but failing

_" wow that's__soo mean but.. sadly it's__gonna be so funny I gotta do it I'm__in " _Hazel said giving me an evil smile

_" here let me help you put this dress on this was the dress you were gonna have on when they were to pull the plug " _I said

" _This__is gonna be so awesome__"_ Hazel said

I helped hazel in the dress and then I layed her down and kissed her lips and as she shut her eyes Issac and Katelyn walked in.

I pov

Me and Katelyn just got to the hospital after trying to get her to stop crying we finally walked n into Hazels room to see she had her " death dress " on so we knew why we were called they were to pull the plug today. A tear slid down my face.

_" how you holding up Augustus? " _I asked

_" Good as can be expected I guese.. " _he said

K pov

They were pulling the plug on my best friend today. I couldn't stop crying I just missed her so much and knowing I will never hear her voice agian or b see her eyes or have our girl chat it breaks my heart the only thing keeping me together is knowing I have to be here for Issac to be strong for him. But times like now just make me feel so weak. Knowing in a few short hours she'll be ripped away from us all hurts me so bad.

_" please wake up Hazel please for us wake up.. Dammit please wake up we need you I need you I can't__loose my bestfriend " _I couldn't help but beg knowing I wouldn't get a response

_" please don't__cry I'm__here please don't__cry over me "_

Wait WTF was that. I must be hearing things. I look up and see her staring at me.

_" Ahhhhhh _" Icouldn'thelpbutscream

Then I launched myself into her awaiting arms.

I pov

Katelyn was begging Hazel to wake up as she always does when we visit and then I heard

_" please don't__cry I'm__here please don't__cry over me "_

_" what the hells going on here WTF__who is that_ _? _" " Augustus why are you laughing!? " Isaid getting a little angryyet Iwasreally confused who was that? Could it of been.. Hazel?

" _Because issac haha because we soo got you and Katelyn that was Hazel she's__awake she woke up this morning " _Augustus said still laughing

_" wow that was so mean yet it was kind of funny " _I said starting to laugh myself

H pov

After we all calmed down from laughing I started to think about the wedding and decided there's no other person I'd want to be my maid of honor more than Katelyn.

She's been my bestfriend since middle school and stuck by me through my cancer when all my other friends didnt. She stayed my friend even though she knew I was dieing always being there for me when I needed her.

_" Katelyn will you be my maid of honor? " _I asked

_" Oh__my god! Your getting married? " " and of course I will " _Katelynresponded already making plans in her head I'm sure

Then we started talking about what colors the dresses should be and where to have the wedding but after awhile Issac and Katelyn had to go home who apperently live together now in the same apartment building me and Augustus live in.

A/N sorry it took so long and isn't very long had a root canal this week so be patient with me I'll try and post another and longer chapter tomorrow and I'll give u a little hint it has Augustus surprise in the chapter which is a romantic date in the hospital there will also be a surprise for Katelyn and Issac when we see more into they're relationship and what the future will hold for them.

Reviews please


	8. Chapter 7 Date Night

Chapter 7 Date Night

AW pov

They just took Hazel for some tests so I took as my chance and got out my bag I had packed. I got the candles out first and lit them. Then I spread rose pedals all over the room and set up the table next to the bed so she could sit on the bed while I'll sit on the couch across from the table.

I then got our food out and ran to the nurses station asking them to warm it up they told me to come back in 10 minutes so I took that time to do my finishing touches I got our plates out and put them on the metal plates and put the tops on so she wouldn't know what we're having. Then I dimmed the lights and put a note on the door saying..

_" _Welcome to your surprise, I even planned it all by myself this time : ) Love Always, Augustus Waters _"_

_" _p.s. Okay? _"_

Then I went to get our food serving it on our plates and covering it before sitting down on the couch to wait for Hazel Grace to get back.

H pov

I had just got done with all of Dr. Carters tests including blood work, CT scan, checking my you vitals which all came back good for which my parents were thrilled about. My parents have just left saying they needed some much needed sleep so I went back to my room where I found a note on the door so I read it.

_" _Welcome to your surprise, I even planned it all by myself this time : ) Love Always, Augustus Waters _"_

_" _p.s. Okay? _"_

I walked in the room saying _"__Okay__" _before i gasped noticing all the rose petals and the scent was heavenly i looked over to the couch to see Augustus beaming at me i could just tell how happy he is by the smile on his face.

I saw that he had dinner set up and so I sat down on the bed in front of the table but not before giving Augustus a not so short very passionate kiss.

_" I love you Augustus Waters " _I said

_" As I love you Hazel Grace "_ he answered

_" Okay__" _I said

_" Okay__" _he said

_" Dinner is served my dear " _he said while bowing and uncovering our food to reveal Chinese food I just had to laugh I should of known he wouldn't of cooked

_" What's__so funny? " _Augustus asked starting to play frown

_" I just should__of known you didn't__cook ha like you even could "_ I said laughing

_" hey! I resent that I can to so cook I can make.. I can make toast! "_ he said

I just started laughing more and soon he joined in when we finally stopped laughing he said

_" ok maybe I can't__cook but I can learn "_

_" We'll worry about that another time let's__just eat I'm__starving! " _Isaid

We started eating and everything was delicious after dinner I decided to move over to the couch I leaned into his chest and just let him hold me this had turned out to be a wonderful night and now that we're not terminal we have forever together and I couldn't wait to be able to start our forever and to be able to call him my husband and me his wife.

K pov

It's positive! It's positive! Oh my god what am I gonna tell Isaac what if he didn't want children. I paced the bathroom with the pregnancy stick in my hand with the little pink plus sign that's going to change our lives forever. I started to cry thinking that this isn't what we v planned and afraid that Issac would leave but I should know better he would stick by me through anything. And this will be no different I got myself together and that's when I heard Issac knocking asking if I was ok so I opened the door with tears in my eyes and...

I pov

Katelyn has been in the bathroom for awhile ago so I decided to get up and go check on her hoping she didn't get sick agian I think she is coming down with something because she's been getting sick for the past few mornings.

I walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

_" Katy are you ok? You've__been in there awhile " _I saidusingthenicknameI liketouseforher

5 minutes later still no answer

" _Katelyn_ _please_ _answer_ _me_ _im_ _worried_ _about_ _you_ "I said starting to freak out now that she wouldn't answer

_" Katy your scaring me please please answer me " _I said right before I heard her muffled sobs

_" Katy__baby was__wrong? " _I pleaded with her through the door

Then she opened the door I rushed to her side and caressed her face wiping her tears away wondering what's got her so upset I started to freak out not knowing what was wrong or what I could do.

_" baby what's__wrong? " _I asked

_" It's__positive Issac! It's__positive.. we're going to have a baby " _Katy said before my heart started to race and I fell into blackness.

AW pov

Me and Hazel were enjoying our date night and cuddling on t he couch after watching a movie when my phone started to ring I was wondering who would be calling so late when I saw it was Katelyn.

_" figures it's__Katelyn she probably thought of some wedding ideas " _I said to Hazel before answering

_" ha ya probably " _Hazel said

When I answered all I could here was crying and her saying " _It's__positive " " he can't__handle this " " he doesn't__want this "_

_" Katelyn Katelyn what's__going on what's__wrong why are you crying? " _I asked getting worried

When Hazel heard me ask her why she was crying she took the phone knowing she'd be able to calm her down.

_" Katelyn it's__Hazel what's__wrong? Slow down take deep breathes__and tell me what happened " _Hazel said

I couldn't here what Katelyn was saying though so only got what Hazel was saying which totally confused me.

_" Congratulations that's__so exciting I'm__soo happy for__you guys__"_

_" We'll need to go shopping when I get out__of here "_

_" don't__worry about him you just freaked__him out I'll__send Augustus over to bring him around "_

_" yes I'll__have him pick you up a strawberry milkshake with pickles " _when I heard that it made me sick to my stomach wondering why on earth someone would want to consume that

_" Hazel__is everything ok? " _I asked

_" ya everything's__perfect Katelyns pregnant! " _she said

_" that's__amazing but why was she crying? " _I asked

_" because or so__call friend__fainted when she told him__he still hasn't__come around u need to go check and make sure he's__ok " _Hazel answered starting to laugh I couldn't help but chuckle too

_" I guese the pregnancy is why I'm__getting such a disgusting and repulsive shake " _I said laughing

_" yup you'd__be correct I'll__see you in the morning I love you " _Hazel said

_" I love you too okay? " _I said

_" Okay__" _Hazel answered

Then I walked out of her room and started making my way to Issac to find away to bring him around so him and Katelyn could talk then I can get some much needed sleep before going back to see Hazel tomorrow.


	9. AN

I'm sorry you all thought this was a chapter I just wanted to let you all know I will be putting up a chapter later prob about 10 or 11 PM be patient with me just had a root canal done not even 3 hours ago and on another note I had gotten a review asking if there will be Hazel/Gus baby and yes there will be probably in a couple chapters

Reviews are welcome if you guys have any input about what you would like to happen in this story feel free to put it in a review or private message and I will most likely use your ideas and give you the credit for the idea

Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoy the story : )


	10. AN 2

A/N I am soo sorry guys there wont be a chapter tonight my tablet screen fell and the whole thing cracked and don't own a computer will be having it replaced tomorrow and I'll put 2 chapters up to make up for it possibly 3 and agian I am soo sorry


	11. Chapter 8 Time flies& finding out gender

Chapter 8 Time flies by and finding out gender

AW pov

When I got to Issac's Katelyn was sitting next to him on the floor I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder she got up and hugged me i could feel her tears starting to soak my shirt. I walked her over to the couch and sat her down so I could go wake up Issac.

I lent over his body and started slapping his cheeks saying _" Issac wake__up you dam idiot "_

He started coming around.

_" Dude you idiot she tells you she's__pregnant and you actually faint.. really? " _I said

That got him to jump up and start trying to figure out where Katelyn is.

_" She's__on the couch, I'll__leave you guys to it then I need some sleep " _Isaidbefore walking out the door shutting itbehind me

I walked down to me and Hazels place and unlocked our door only stopping to throw my keys down and going to our bed and collapsing down on it falling asleep soon as my head hits the pillow and started dreaming about me and Hazels wedding day.

I pov

I walked over to the couch and sat down and picked up Katelyns hand and I could hear her crying I couldn't believe that I fainted when she told me she was pregnant because I'm ecstatic about that I never really thought about having children before but now that I'm gonna be a father I couldn't be more happy. I love Katelyn soo much and I already love our baby.

_" Katelyn I am soo sorry I don't__know why I fainted today is the happiest day of my life not only has Hazel woken up but we I find out we're__going to have a baby I couldn't__be more happier"_

_" I love you soo much Katelyn and our baby has already taken a safe place in my heart " _I said all at once before I picked her up by the waist and spinned her around and kissed her lips so passionately and full of love and devotion.

_" I'm__so glad you feel this way I'm__happy about it too this child will be so loved " _Katelyn said

**1 month later**

H pov

Today's the day I finally get out of the hospital and get to spend to spend my first night alone with gus it's been so hard being in the hospital and barely getting any time alone with him.

I was just wheeled out of the hospital by Augustus and he helped me in his car. He started the car and we started driving home getting closer and closer to our future.

Once we got home and into the apartment I jumped on him kissing him eventually we made it into the bedroom where we stayed the rest of the night enjoying each others touch.

Life went on as it should the weeks past on I went through my first chemo since waking up so I wasn't feeling very well and started to gain some weight. Augustus has been getting worried but that's just Augustus for you he's starting to get a little protective after the whole coma thing.

By the time my 2nd chemo came around Katelyn was 5 months pregnant and I had gained more weight than she had because of the chemo but yet I still looked skinny from all the throwing up I didn't understand I would be sick for hours and then all of a sudden feel fine.

**4 months after hospital (****_Katelyns 5 months along)_**

AW pov

It's been 4 months and in that time my relationship with Hazel has been tested to the limits honestly if it wasn't for her going through chemo I'd think she's crazy. She gets angry so easily now and either doesn't eat or eats way to much I love her man do I love her but I'm realli getting worried today's her last chemo session and if things don't start improving I'm going to suggest she see a docter.

_" Hazel are you sure your ok I don't__think your suppose to gain this much weight with chemo.. " _I said

_" Are you calling me fat Augustus Waters? Cuz it sounds like you are " _she says as she downs her 2nd Ben and Jerry's ice cream of the day

I couldn't take much more of this I needed to know what was wrong with her what if her cancer was coming back? What would I do? But I know it's not that she's been checked and after today she should be cancer free.

K pov

Today's the day the day me and Issac find out the gender of our baby honestly I don't care what it is as long as it's healthy. I couldn't wait to see our baby on the screen though I was soo excited

When we got there we were told to wait for our docter Dr. William Harding.

Finally 15 minutes later he came out and called us

_" Miss Katelyn and Mr. Issac what a pleasure let's__go find out this little ones gender shall we " _Dr. Harding said as he led us to an exam room with an ultrasound

I layed down on the exam table and he squirt that cold gel that I still haven't gotten use t o on my protruding stomach then put the wand over it.

_" Let's__see here there's__the head, the chest, arms, fingers, legs, and toes and now let's__see what your baby will be.. congratulations your having a baby boy " _Dr. Hardingannounced

I couldn't believe it this was really happening we were gonna have a baby boy a little Issac a sweet baby boy I couldn't contain my happiness I jumped up after wiping the gel off and kissed Issac full on the mouth.

_" We're having a boy I can't__believe it Katelyn were having a boy! " _Issac said after our kiss spinning me around i see he couldn't contain his excitement either

We got pictures of our baby and went home to plan the nursery now that we know the gender of our baby we could do so much more shopping and i couldn't wait for that I Love To Shop! I get excited just thinking about it.

A/N let me know how you like it and I am soo sorry it took so long took longer than I thought to fix the screen on my tablet

hopefully I'll have one more chapter up tonight otherwise in the morning


End file.
